A Naruto Chibi Party
by Nimiko
Summary: Chibi Naruto is throwing a party!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy it.**

**A Naruto Chibi Party: Part 1**

-------

Naruto: Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm heaving a party!

(knock knock)

Naruto: Yay!

(skips to the door and opens it)

Sasuke: ...Hey...

(sakura clings to sasuke's right arm)

Sakura: My date and I are here!

(pushes sakura's head into the door)

Sasuke: Stalker...

(sasuke walks in)

Sakura: Oh, my darling you play too much, but I still love you!

(sakura bleeds from her forehead)

Naruto: Sakura you even look pretty with blood sliding down your face!

Sakura: NARUTO YOU'RE SO ANN--

(neji pushes sakura out the way as he walks in with ten-ten, lee, hinata, kiba, shino, gaara, temari, and kankuro)

Neji: Get out of the way Barbie.

Sakura: YOU ASSHOLE!

Hinata: N-Neji-Niisan & S-Sakura-San please c-calm down...

Sakura: Stay out of this you stuttering, pupiless, mouse!

(hinata's left eye twitches as she grabs sakura by her shirt)

Hinata: Listen bitch I'll go Hyuuga-Style on your ass! Fuck with me again, and you'll regret it! You fucking got that? You bitchass Barbie!

(hinata tosses sakura aside)

Lee: Geez, that was out of character...

(runs over to hinata)

Sasuke: You have a great amount of darkness dwelling within you...Be mine, and we'll go to Emo concerts together, and cut ourselves under the moonlite nights...

(hinata looks over at naruto)

Hinata: No thanks...

Sasuke: B-But no girl can deny my sex appeal! Ah! That's it! you're a man!

(sasuke rips open hinata's jacket)

Naruto: Hinata...

(naruto nose bleed)

Neji: You...

(neji nose bleed)

Shino: Don't...

(shino nose bleed)

Kiba: Wear...

(kiba nose bleed)

Sasuke: Shirts...

(sasuke nose bleed)

Lee: Nor...

(lee nose bleed)

Gaara: Bras...

(gaara nose bleed)

Kankuro: ...Nice...

(temari, tenten, and sakura looks at their chest then at hinata's)

Temari, Sakura, TenTen: Show off...

(ino burst through the door while dragging shikamaru, choji stuffs his face as he walks in after them)

Ino: We're here what did we m--

(ino, shikamaru, and choji all gasps)

Shikamaru: How troublesome we've missed the first half of the show...

(shikamaru and choji nose bleed)

Temari: Nooooooooooooooooo! Shika-kun don't look! Don't look!

(temari stands infront of shikamaru and flashes him)

Choji: Heh, nice...but Hinata's are like D's, you're are like C's...

Ino: O-Oh my--

(ino leaps at hinata, and snuggles her torso as she nose bleed)

Ino: --God! You're so hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooott!

(hinata blushes at she moves away, and zips her jacket)

Hinata: P-Please lets forget about that...P-Please?

Everyone: Sure.

(Everyone just lied)

Naruto: Okay lets kick everything off with spin the bottle! Everyone in a circle! Everyone in a circle!

(everyone sits down)

Sasuke: Oh! Oh! I'll go first!

(sasuke spins the bottle)

Sasuke: 'Please land on Hinata!'

(bottle lands on sakura)

Sasuke: Fuck!

Sakura: You mean fuck yeah!

(sakura leans in for a kiss)

Sasuke: I'll rather kiss Orochimaru than kiss you...

(everyone looks at him)

Sasuke: Fine...

-------

(knock knock)

Orochimaru: Whoooooooose there?!

Sasuke: Me...

(orochimaru giggles)

Orochimaru: Me who?!

Sasuke: Just open up the fucking door!

(orochimaru opens the door, and sees sasuke standing by naruto)

Orochimaru: Back so soon?

(sasuke kisses orochimaru then runs off crying along with naruto)

Orochimaru: HeeeeeHeeee!

(Orochimaru starts doing the moonwalk, and laughing like michael jackson)

-------

Neji: Did he do it?

(sasuke and naruto sits down)

Naruto: Yeah! It was so nasty!

Lee: YOSH! THE HANDSOME GREEN DEVIL OF THE LEAF SHALL GO NEXT!

(lee does his nice guy pose, and his teeth sparkles)

Neji: Just spin...

(lee spins the bottle, and it lands on gaara)

Gaara: Don't---Even---Think---About---It...

Lee: But the bottle told me too!

(gaara glares)

Gaara: If you kiss me, I'll make sure you'll(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) and (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep), then I'll carve (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

(everyone freezes with their mouthes open)

Sakura: EEEEEEW GAARA!

Gaara: Only stated that I'll make sure he'll never be able to have babies...

Sakura: But you made it sound nasty!

Hinata: I-I'll go next...

(hinata spins)

Hinata: 'Please land on Narut-Kun! Please land on Naruto-Kun! If you do land on Naruto-Kun I promise I won't use my byakugan to look underneath Naruto-Kun's clothes anymore!'

(bottle lands on naruto)

Hinata: 'Yay!'

(bottle suddenly rolls some more, and lands on gaara)

Neji: YOU JUST MOVED THE BOTTLE WITH YOUR FREAKY SAND!

Gaara: Can you prove it?

(neji frowns)

Neji: No...Not really...

Gaara: Then shut the fuck up...

(Gaara uses his sand to pull Hinata over to him)

Hinata: 'Well at least I can still use my byakugan to look underneath his clothes'

(gaara softly captures her lips)

(hinata softly moans)

(everyone watches, as neji wishes he was gaara)

Gaara: Aaaaaaaaaah Hinata...

(gaara makes a fort)

(gaara and hinata giggles)

Sasuke: Hey, no fair!

Neji: Yeah, you're hogging Hinata!

(soft gasps and moans can be heard)

(everyone glares at the fort)

(6 hours later)

(gaara removes the fort)

(everyone glares)

Gaara: We were only talking...

Naruto: Like hell you were!

Hinata: W-We were talking in morse code.

Naruto: I **_don't_** believe it!

(everyone gasps)

Everyone: It's a fucking miracle!

**To Be Continued**

**AN: I really hoped you like it. I like the way it came out. I hope you do too. I hope you read & review. **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy it.**

**A Naruto Chibi Party: Part 2**

-------

Choji: Naruto where's the food?!

(choji's stomach let out a large growl)

Naruto: Well, I was hoping you guys would bring food...

(naruto sweatdrops)

Ino: So you invited us...knowing you didn't have any food?...

(ino sighed)

Hinata: M-Maybe you should order a p-pizza Naruto-Kun...

(hinata press her pointer fingers together)

Lee: YOSH! GREAT IDEA HINATA-CHAN!

(lee does his nice guy pose, and his teeth sparkles)

Naruto: Wow! Thanks for the idea Hinata-Chan! I wonder why I didn't think of that!

Everyone: Because you're the village idiot.

(naruto stares at the sarcasticlly)

Naruto: Geez, thanks...

Everyone: You're welcome!

(naruto goes gets his frog money pouch, and sees he has no money. he hums as she walks over to neji)

Naruto: Give me a quarter! Here in my pouch!

Neji: ...

Naruto: C'mon Neji, it's as easy as that!

Neji: ...

Naruto: Helping others bring you closer to god! So give me a quarter!

Neji: I don't have change...

Naruto: Hmmmmmm...Okay...Give me a dollar!

Neji: That's not what I meant!

Naruto: Give me a five!

Neji: Are you kidding?

Naruto: The more you give. The more you get. That's being alive! All I'm asking you, is to do what Jesus Christ would do! He'd give me a quarter, why don't you!

Neji: All right, allright, here you go...

(neji drops a quarter in naruto's pouch)

Naruto: Ahh, thanks!

Neji: Take care...WHOA!

Naruto: What's the matter?

Neji: I feel generous! I feel compassionate!

Naruto: You do?

Neji: Yeah! I feel like a new person --- a good person! Helping other people out makes you feel fantasic!

Naruto: That's what I've been trying to tell you--

Neji: All this time I've been running around thinking about me, me, me - and where has it gotten me! I'm gonna do something for someone else!

Naruto: Me?

Neji: No - TenTen! I'm going to raise money to get her those stupid implanets she's always bitchin' about! --- Give me your money!

(neji holds his right hand out)

Naruto: What?

Neji: I need it for Ten-Ten!

Naruto: Aww, get lost!

Neji: It'll make you feel great!

Naruto: So would some pizza!

Neji: When her dream comes true, it'll all be partly thanks to you. So give me your money!

Naruto: I'd like to, but I can't.

Neji: Give me your money!

Naruto: I'd like to, but I need it!

Neji: Give me your money!

Naruto: I'd like to, but I'm hungry! I can't! I need it! I'm hungry! I can't! I need it! I'm hungry! I can't! I need it! I'm hungry!

(neji slaps naruto)

Naruto: Okay here you go.

Neji: Thank you!

Naruto: Suddenly, I am feeling, closer to god. It's time to stop begging, it's time to start giving! What can I give to Kakashi-Sensei?

(naruto thinks)

Naruto: Something he'll like so much he'll give me back my porno. Ooh, I know! I'll give him Iruka-Sensei!

Neji: That's the spirit!

Both: When you help others, you can't help helping yourself! When you help others you can't help helping yourself!

(neji and Naruto runs over to sasuke)

Sasuke: Hey...Why are you holding your hand, and money pouch out?

Naruto: Ooh, we're collecting money!

Neji: It's for Ten-Ten! We're raising money to help her get her dream boobs! Give us your money!

Naruto: You'll be glad you did!

Sasuke: That's what Itachi told me, the day before he slaughtered our clan...He used my money to buy the quipment...Shit...

Naruto: But giving feels great...

Sasuke: And, I bet it wouldn't hurt your chances with Ten-Ten.

Neji: Well, that too.

Sasuke: I'll give you a dollar.

(sasuke gives them a dollar)

Temari: We're so happy! We just sold Gaara's items on Ebay!

Kankuro: Damnit Temari, don't tell THEM that!

Temari: We got about 2,000 bucks!

Kankuro: Uh, yeah, so -- Ignore her everyone!

Temari: We're rich!

Neji: Give us your money!

Naruto: Give us your money!

Sasuke: Give us your goddamn money!

Neji: Give us the dough!

Naruto & Sasuke: Give us the dough!

Neji, Naruto, & Sasuke: We're raising money for Ten-Ten boob jobs, but we have a ways to go!

Neji: Sounds like you've got money to burn!

Naruto: And it's not like money that you had to earn!

Neji, Naruto, & Sasuke: So give us your money --

Temari: Boob jobs for Ten-Ten?

Kankuro: Sounds like a good cause.

Temari: Give me your wallet.

(temari puts some money in naruto's pouch)

Neji: Oh my gosh! I don't know how to thank you guys. I mean, Ten-Ten will be so grateful! That kind of money is such a great start...

Sasuke: Yeah, $15!

Neji: $15?

Temari: Every little bit helps.

Naruto: Looks like we're gonna have to ask MORE people!

(they hold their hands out to the others)

All: Hey! Give us your money! All that you've got! Just fork it on over...

Sasuke: Or someone will get shot!

Neji: Hey!

All: It's time to pass the hat!

Sasuke: And there's nothing you can do 'bout that!

All: So give us your money! Give us your money! Give us your money! When you help others, you can't help helping yourself! When you help others, you can't help helping yourself! Every time you do good deeds, you're also serving, your own needs. When you help others, you can't help helping yourself! When you give to a worthy cause, you'll feel as jolly as Santa Clause. When you help others, you can't help helping yourself!

(kiba looks at his drink)

Kiba: What's in this stuff?

**To Be Continued**

**AN: The thing they were saying is actually a song, but I had to change some of the lyrics around so it'll make sense in this story. The name of this is "The Money Song" by Avenue Q. I really hoped you like it. I like the way it came out. I hope you do too. I hope you read & review. **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Enjoy!**

**A Naruto Chibi Party: Part 3**

-------

(knock knock)

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: Did you invite more people?

(naruto scratches his head)

Naruto: Not that I know of...

(naruto opens the door, and finds gai, kurenai, and kakashi standing in his doorway)

Kakashi: Yo.

Gai: YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A PARTY, AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?!

Gaara: You guys weren't invited because you're old...

(the sensei's glares)

Hinata: G-Gaara, please be considerate of their feelings?

Gaara: But I'm o--Uh, you didn't end my name with "kun"...

(hinata presses her pointer fingers together)

Hinata: W-Well we are all friends, ne? So w-why should we use san, kun, sama, and chan?

Gaara: Fine...Hinata...

(hinata face turns red, and she hurries off to go sit with the other girls)

(kakashi looks at the girls from over the top of his book. he then pockets it, and walks over to the girls and sits in the middle of the little group, and forms a smile under his mask)

The Girls: Hi Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi: No please, just call me Kakashi, or Kashi.

(the girls all look at each other)

The Girls: Uh-Um...Okay...

(kakashi wears a silly grin as he scratches the back of his head akwardly)

Kakashi: So whose the closes to eighteen?

(the girl freezes)

The Girls: WE'RE ALL OVER EIGHTEEN!

(gai sprints over and does his nice guy pose, and his teeth sparkles)

Gai: Okay, which one of you, wants to have wild kinky sex with me?!

Kakashi: You know one day, you're going to poke your eye out with one of those sparkles...

(while gai and kakashi were talking the girls moved away)

Gaara:...

(gaara shifts his eyes towards the right, and left and leaves the room)

Naruto: Yo, Gaara why are you going in my room?!

(gaara sighs, and uses his sand to drag all the guys into naruto's room)

Gaara: Everyone be quiet...

(gaara uses his sand to make a movie screen, and send his 3rd eye to go spy on the girls)

-------

Temari: Kurenai-Sensei, come join us.

(kurenai walks over, and sits down)

Temari: So, Hinata are they real?

Hinata: H-Huh?

Ten-Ten: She's talking about your boobs.

Hinata: O-Oh yes.

Sakura: Ten-Ten I thought you was going to get boob jobs.

Ten-Ten: I never said that.

-------

(all the guys looks at neji)

Neji: Fine, I'll give you your money back.

-------

(crickets)

Ino: Geez, this is boring...

Kurenai: Yeah.

(knock knock)

Hinata: W-Where's Naruto? S-Should we answer the door?

Sakura: I don't know, but it's bad manners to leave your guests...

Temari: Well actually he's with the guests...The guys...

Kurenai: Um...I'm not trying to sound like a pervert, but--

-------

(the guys gasps)

Kankuro: Please, let her ask to do a wet t-shirt contest!

-------

Kurenai: --Does anyone love yaoi?

(the girls gasps)

-------

(the guys look disgusted)

Kankuro: What's the hell wrong with her?!

Kakashi: I knew she was fucked up, but I didn't think she was this fucked up...

Naruto: Sakura would never like something like that.

Neji: Neither would Hinata, nor any of the other girls.

(the rests of the guys nod in agreement)

-------

The Girls: Fuck yeah!

Ino: I drool at the thought of Gaara & Lee!

Kurenai: Me too, an I cherish Kakashi & Iruka!

Hinata: I fuck myself to the thought of Sasuke & Naruto!

(crickets)

Everyone Else: Me too!

Sakura: Oh, I read this fanfic that's Kakashi & Gai! It was about (beep) an Gai (beeped) him in the (beep) and kakashi let out a moan. Then they (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) and (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) then they got candle wax and (beeeeeeeeped) then Gai went to go get a spoon, and then he (beeeeeeeped) in the (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) then (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) and I was all like ew!

-------

(the guys start throwing up)

Naruto: Oh my god!

(naruto cries)

(kakashi looks at the viewers)

Kakashi: WHAT FUCK?! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

(neji and lee sits in a corner and shivers as gaara and kankuro hides in gaara's sand house)

Gai: Oh god...

-------

The Girls: Wow! That was so detailed, but Gai and Kakashi?! It should of been Sasuke & Naruto!

(knock knock)

Ten-Ten: Opps, we forgot about the door.

(sakura opens the door and gasps as the akatsuki members)

Kisame: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'VE BROUGHT PIZZA!

(kisame holds the pizza out)

Deidara: There's only chicks here, yeah.

(itachi comes in and glares at everyone)

Tobi: Hi!

The Girls: H-Hi...

Itachi: What were you guys just talking about?

The Girls: Um...Yaoi...

(the girls coughs and looks away)

Itachi: Oh my god! Really?!

Ino: Yeah...

Itachi: OMGIJPMBISE! I LOVE YAOI, AND I WRITE YAOI FICS!

Kisame: Yup, the Akatsuki just isn't an evil orginization that wants to rule the world, the Akatsuki also are a program for gifted yaoi writers!

(kisame squealed)

Deidara: I'm in charge of GaaLee!

Tobi: I'm in charge of KashiGai, KashiRuka, and KashiAnko!

Kurenai: Wait, Anko's a girl.

Tobi: How sure are you?

Kurenai: That's why she watches me when I bend over to pick things up! EEP!

Kisame: I'm in charge of ShinoKiba!

Zetsu: I'm in charge of ShikaCho!

Hidan: I'm in charge of NejiLee!

Kakuza: I'm in charge of NejiNaru!

Itachi: I'm in charge of SasuNaru, SasuNeji, SasuGaa, NaruItachi and SasuItachi!

Kisame: The leader is in charge of KanGaa!

-------

The Guys: ...

Naruto: Your brother wrote a yaoi fic about you and him!

(sasuke glares)

Sasuke: He also wrote one about you and him...dobe...

(naruto sniffles)

Kakashi: What's with the people of today?

(kakashi sighs)

-------

(deidara looks around)

Deidara: Aww, the guys left these sweet bunnies alone, yeah...

Itachi: It appears so...

Kisame: Would you gals like to go to the movies?

(the girls looks at each other)

The Girls: Sure...Why not it's boring here anyway...

(the girls leave with the akatsuki)

-------

The Guys: WHAT THE FUCK?!

-------

(they come back 2 hours later)

Hinata: T-That was so much f-fun...

Ino: Damn right!

Kurenai: Wow, for some evil son of a bitches, they're kinda awesome, ne?

Sakura: Uh-Huh!

Temari: I don't remeber the last time I did this.

Ten-Ten: To awesome for words!

Akatsuki: We're glad you enjoyed yourselves.

(the akatsuki members smile, and tobi nods)

(knock knock)

Kurenai: Huh?

Kisame: I'LL GET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

(kisame glides to the door while he's surrounded by little hearts, sparkles, cookies, butterflies, bunnies, and birds)

(kisame opens the door and sees a chibi nimiko)

Kisame: OH MY FUCK NUTS! IT'S NIMIKO THE AURTHER OF THIS FANFIC!

Nimiko: Oh, please you're embrassing me...

(nimiko does a weird giggle)

Everyone: All hail The Great Nimiko!

Nimiko: Okay, you can stop it...Serisouly...Geez...

(crickets)

Kurenai: What now?

Nimiko: Oh, I know lets put everyone name in a hat, and who every we pull we transform into them and act like them, do whatever you want to their character!

Itachi: Oh, I likie!

(everyone puts names in the hat)

(itachi goes first and pulls naruto's name)

Itachi: Transform!

(itachi transform into naruto)

(points at the window)

Naruto(itachi): That's a window BELIEVE IT! I like to eat out of garbage cans believe it!

(itachi un-transform, and everyone laughs)

Nimiko: Whose next?

Sakura: I'll go!

(sakura gets tsunade's name)

Sakura: Transform!

(sakura transform into tsunade)

(tsunade(sakura) gives everyone a saucy look as she runs her hands over her body, and winks)

Tsunade(sakura): I'm Tsunade-Hime, I looooooove to gamble. Even though I suck at, and that's why they call me the sucker...I hate doing work, and I looove to boss people around...

(sakura un-transform, and everyone slightly laughs)

Hinata: M-May I go n--

Nimiko: --O-Of course Hinata! Go! Go!

(nimiko looks at hinata with stars in her eyes)

(hinata gets neji's name)

Hinata: T-Transform!

(hinata transform into neji)

Neji(hinata): I'm Hyuuga Neji, and I think I'm better than all of you...I like to spank my ham to porno, and...(sighs)...I'm the worlds sexiest shinobi alive, I find that destiny has choosen me to bare a heavy burden...

(neji(hinata) tosses his hair, and sighs once more)

Neji(hinata): Cursing me with this log flowing hair...and my great looks...Beauty this beautiful should be a sin...

(hinata un-transform, and everyone laughs and pop comes out their nose)

Sakura: Go Nimiko!

Nimiko: ie...

Everyone: C'mon!

Nimiko: I said ie!

(itachi stands up and glares at nimiko)

**-------Naruto: We're facing some technical defilcalties, believe it!-------**

**(elevator music plays for 5 minutes)**

**-------Naruto: We're back, believe it!-------**

(nimiko lays on the floor with bumps and bruises on her head and body)

(sakura sighs, and heals nimiko)

(nimiko gets up shakily, and grabs a piece, and pulls out gaara's name)

(nimiko sniffles)

Nimiko: T-Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaansform!

(nimiko transform into a girl version of gaara)

Gaara(nimiko): Ah...Mmm...Hmm...Yaaaaaaaaaaah...

(gaara(nimiko) blows kisses and winks, and giggles like a little school girl)

Gaara(nimiko): Don't you think I'm hott? Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? You love me, ne?

(gaara(nimiko) spanks her bottom)

Gaara(nimiko): Am I being to...Naughty?...Hmm...Aaaaaaaah...Yaaaaaaaaaaaah...furenchikisu...me...Don--

(everyone hears rushing sands, and screams coming from naruto's room, then sands seeps from under naruto's door, and rushes towards nimiko)

(nimiko un-transform, and runs out of naruto's house while getting chased by his sand, she runs until the sand grabs hold of her left foot, and breaks it)

Nimiko: My fucking foot! Damnit all Panda-Gaara!

-------

Sasuke: Great now she's about to end this chapter thanks to you Gaara...

Gaara: So, she crossed the line...

Naruto: I don't know why you're so upset, at least she made you look hott...

(everyone hears sniffling sounds coming from the corner)

(neji sits in the corner and sniffles)

Neji: H-H-Hinata hates meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-------

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Furenchikisu means french kiss...I really hope you like it. I like the way it came out. I hope you do too. I hope you read & review.**

**P.S. OMGIJPMBISE, means "Oh My God I Just Pissed Myself Because I'm So Excited!" **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Uh...Sorry for the delay...(laughs nervously)...Please don't hate me. (puppy eyes)**

**A Naruto Chibi Party: Chapter 4**

-------

Gai: My love life sucks...

Kurenai: Mines too...When Asuma died...I haven't been able to love anyone else...

(kurenai sobs into her hands)

Kakashi: Awe, man I haven't been any happier! Anko and I are on clo--

**Beep! Beep!**

Kakashi: That must be my lil' suga bunny sending me a text message!

(naruto, sasuke, and sakura sweat-drops)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: I hope he never says that again...

(everyone nods in agreement)

Kakashi: WHAT THE HELL?!

Everyone: Huh?

(kakashi calls anko)

-------On the Phone-------

Kakashi: You couldn't do it in person?! You had to text message break up! You fuck up!

Anko: It's not my fault it's yours!

Kakashi: Oh my god I wanna throw up! You couldn't even spell break right! B-r-a-k-e? That's in your car dummy!

Anko: It was a typo dickwad!

Kakashi: And I'm not gonna take this discrace, I'll be like mace in you face on myspace. Just you wait till you read the shit on you im gonna blog about.

Anko: Stop stressing this out!

Kakashi: You like text so much? How much you like it now?

Anko: Whatever. A breakup is a breakup.

Kakashi: You can't text message break up! You can't text message break up! You can't text message break up! After 2 years?! You can't text message break up! You can't text message break up! You can't text message break up! Get a clue!

Anko: Stop repeating it...

Kakashi: I'll Go Alanis Morissette on you. I'm gonna blog and text and post and hoax. Podcast your bastard ass from coast to coast. My ex girlfriend is a cyber space coward, and she plays with her asshole in the shower.

Anko: That was only once...or twice...

Kakashi: I gonna tell all my friends how bad the sex was. I'm pissed like president bush would be in a gay parade in texas! I'm gonna spit until you shit! If you dont like it you can suck my fucking dick. For once!

Anko: Stop being a whiner...

Kakashi: You can't text message break up! Oh my god! You can't text message break up! I mean we got a dog! You can't text message break up! You still owe me 1, 200 dollars shitbag! You can't text message break up! String up a stag! You can't text message break up! I want all my stuff back! You can't text message break up!

Anko: Fine have your stuff back, but I'm keeping the toaster!

Kakashi: Get a clue! No just let the clues be lost! Fuck you bitch! I cant belive she did that...What a fucking whore why cant she figure it out. What a loser I mean jesus if you ever did that on the phone I would. "What? Are you kidding me?" You're never gonna get laid in this town again you loser! You're an ass. Go fuck yourself you piece of shit. I cant believe that crap...I'm gonna send that whore in the mail! I'm gonna use the same weapon against you! Cause I can type too. Ex Girlfriend foreva bitch! You're my ex bf foreva bitch!

(kakashi hangs up)

-------Off the Phone-------

(gai sprints over and does his nice guy pose, and his teeth sparkles)

Gai: Welcome to the club!

(a sparkle gets in kakashi's good eye)

Kakashi: Damn you! Damn Anko! Damn everyone! I'm out!

(kakashi leaves naruto's house)

(everyone watches a tumble weed roll by)

-------

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, and I know I promised someone I'll update some weeks ago, but my teachers hounded me about my homework. (sighs) I'm great in the subjects, but I don't do my homework...I can easily get As, because I'm a fast learner, but I guess I'm like Shikamaru...I'm really lazy. (chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head) Oh the Kakashi & Anko skit is from a song I heard earlier. I thought it'll be funny. The artist is Kelly, name of the song is "Txt Msg Brkup" off her album called Shoes. I'll _try_ to update soon. **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and a wink)**


End file.
